catsintheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
LightClan (rp)
This Clan belongs to EmmatheFoxwing. Who are we :We are LightClan! A Clan that lives on the open moors and hills. We have a reputation of evil, as we kill kits that are weak or sickly. We hunt rabbits, mice, and really any prey that comes onto our territory. Others we RP with * CreekClan Rules Please follow the rules. Do not kill a cat without the owners permission. Don't add your cat without permission. Ask in the comments. Don't be rude. Don't take cats off of the allegiances or do some thing like this (Don't be comment B): Comment A: 'Featherclaw, a light gray long-haired tom with blue eyes' Comment B: 'That cat sucks. What a stupid idea'. Or: Comment B: 'This whole Clan should die in a forest fire.' Allegiances Leader: :Longstar - A cream she-cat with long, thorn-sharp, slashing claws and bright blue eyes. (Emma) Deputy: :Hollybreeze - a slender, graceful black she-cat with sleek pelt and bright blue eyes. (Moonbird) Warriors:: :Runningleap - a Dark gray tom with deep blue eyes. Mate is Shinefur (Moonbird) :Fawntail - a small beautiful brown-creamish she-cat with white spots on her back, and a white chest, undertail and stomach. (Jaymoon) :Oakshade - a brown pelted tom with a scar on his right eye (Willow) :Maggotfur - Deaf gray-brown she-cat with silver eyes and very patchy and matted fur. A bit on the crazy side, but gets along nicely with other warriors. (Scourgey) :Shadetail - Pale gray tabby with white chest and paws and pale amber eyes (Silver) Medicine cat: Medicine cat apprentice: Queens: ''' :Shinefur - A blue-gray she-cat with green eyes. (Jaymoon) '''Kits: :Solarkit - A golden-brown she-kit with amber eyes and a black muzzle. (Emma) Elders: Cats outside the Clan-'' '''Kittypets:' Rogues: Loners: RPG ---- Hollybreeze got up and streached. She padded out of her den and went looking for her leader, she needed to know if she was to set up the patrols. Not seeing Longstar, she went up to a clanmate and asked, "Where's Longstar?" "Still in the Leaders Den." She considered going in there to make sure Longstar was alright. She decided she would do it. "Longstar?" she asked as she poked her head into the den. ---- Longstar stood up and brushed past Hollybreeze. The leader noticed Solarkit wandering around the clearing. She tapped her claws against a rock and the kit jumped and ran. Longstar walked up to the kit. "Big cat is scary!" Solarkit whined. Longstar hissed and called a Clan meeting. -EmmatheFoxwing Hollybreeze heard the yell for a Clan meeting and gathered with all the other cats. She was wondering what Longstar would want, as far as she knew, nothing different had happened of late. ---- Longstar mounted the Rollingrock, a big boulder that had fallen into the camp many moons ago. "Clanmates, turn your attention to Solarkit." she mewed as the kit climbed up the rock. -EmmatheFoxwing Hollybreeze looked at Solarkit scrambling up the rock. She saw nothing wrong, Why is Longstar telling us to look at Solarkit? she wondered. ---- Longstar snarled. "This kit is five and a half moons and can't even handle the sound of claws tapping against a rock!" ---- Hollybreeze stiffened. She had heard of kits being killed for their weakness, but had never had actually seen it. She had always figured it was some kind of old legend to scare off the other Clans. She couldn't bear the thought of Solarkit being killed. ---- Longstar used her tail to push the kit up onto the Rollingrock. "Hollybreeze, you may take care of this." -EmmatheFoxwing Hollybreeze was shocked. Could I actually kill Solarkit? she asked herself. But she already knew the answer. She just stood there, not saying anything while the rest of the Clan looked at her. ---- Longstar stared at Hollybreeze. "Well?" -EmmatheFoxwing ---- "Are you sure the kit should be....killed?" Hollybreeze gently asked. ---- Longstar narrowed her eyes. "If you can't do this with other cats watching, take Solarkit into the forest and kill her there." -EmmatheFoxwing Hollybreeze nodded but her mind was whirling. She wouldn't kill that kit, she couldn't. "Come now Solarkit," she mewed, waiting for the kit to come so they could enter the forest. ---- Solarkit blinked. How would she get down? Then she fell off and landed on the ground. She got to her paws and followed Hollybreeze. -EmmatheFoxwing Once the two were safley on the other side of the border, Hollybreeze turned toward Solarkit. I can't let this kit die. She sighed. "You have to stay here, or they will kill you. I'll come back as often as I can to take care of you but you have to stay on the other side of the border. Do you understand?" she mewed to Solarkit. ---- Solarkit nodded. -EmmatheFoxwing Longstar tapped her paw against the ground. "What's taking her so long?" she hissed. - EmmatheFoxwing Shinefur got tired of sitting in the clearing. She hated it when Longstar killed off kits. She couldn't bear to watch. Besides, sh could feel her little kits moving inside of her, and she wanted to eat and sleep. "I'm going to go eat and lay down for a while." She whispered in Runningleap's ear. She got up and started for the fresh-kill pile. ---- Oakshade looked at the leader, his fur bristled. He has had enough. He yowled "You are a cruel, mean, cold fox/snake-heart! The kit is perfectly fine! I hope you burn in Darkforest!" He unsheathed his claws ready for battle. ---- Shinefur knew a battle was coming on. She whimpered, and instead of going to the fresh-kill pile, she scooted closer to Runningleap. --Jaymoon home is with the one you love 20:56, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:RP Clans